


Say my name and I'll suck your dick

by angelsfallingdeancatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scott saying Stiles' name turns them both on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves the way Scott says his name, but especially now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name and I'll suck your dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehalefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/gifts).



> Not beta-read. Thanks for reading!

The way Scott said his name has always been so important to Stiles. Like right now, the way it seems to caress his skin and hold his bones together. How is seeped into every part of him, every crack and broken piece and made him feel whole.

And how it gave him a massive boner.

Scott knew it, too. He was giving him a look that should only be in porn. He looked so amused by Stiles’ plight and Stiles would hate him, but he can’t. He needs to hear Scott say it again so he can come in his pant like the teenager he is. He’s not ashamed. This is the hottest thing he has ever done, and he wanted it now.   
Scott was the only one who said it that way, dips the “I” in his name in a way that is just so Scott that it’s almost painful. It sounds like a song and a curse and Stiles would do anything as long as he can hear him say his name every day. 

He has screamed his name during a battle, and it gave Stiles’ strength, he has said after one of Stiles’ amazing jokes that no one else is awesome enough to get. “Oh, Stiles,” Scott would day fondly, and something pricked Stiles’ heart. Scott has weaseled his way into Stiles’ life at such a young age that there was no Stiles without Scott. That equation could never add up.   
Right now he strained in his jeans, licked his lips and moved to try and get closer to his best friend’s dick. Because how dare it be so far away from his mouth right now, seriously. Scott wanted to kill him, he needed this dick to live. 

Scott laughed at him and held him back. “Come on, Stiles,” he said playfully, knowing that Stiles’ cock is pulsing from its confinement in his pants. He knew Scott could smell it, could probably taste it. But Scott loved to tease more. “You need it, right, Stiles?” he continued, slowly dragging his cock against Stiles’ lips. Stiles opened his mouth and swished his tongue out to taste the precome and moaned. Scott always tasted so bitter, but Stiles thought that it was worth it to have him in his mouth. It was Scott. It was perfect. 

His best friend sucked in a breath at his ministrations and slowly pushed himself into Stiles’ wet mouth. Stiles knew he looked like sin. He was still clothed, on his knees, huge bulge in the front, pressed against his zipper uncomfortably. He was desperate for anything Scott would give him. His wide brown eyes blinked up at Scott and Scott looked at him with something akin to awe that Stiles didn’t think he deserved. 

“Beautiful, Stiles,” Scott whispered as his cock bumped the back of Stiles’ throat. He gagged on it, tears brimming as Scott pulled back and slowly thrust in again, but not going as far. Scott didn’t like making Stiles’ cry, even though Stiles said he could take it. Scott knew what Stiles could handle, but this was just as much about Stiles’ pleasure as it was about his own. 

Stiles slide his tongue against the underside of Scott’s penis and hollowed his cheeks. He sucked and moaned, loudly, causing Scott to throw his head back. His hands held onto Stiles’ head, one grasping his hair, not forcing him forward but keeping him steady as Scott fucked into his mouth. Scott’s eyes kept fluttering shut then snapping back open, as if he didn’t want to miss any part of Stiles’ lips around his cock. 

Stiles slide his hands around Scott’s waist and held them tightly as they grinded inside him. He slurped, letting the blow job get messy as spit ran down his chin. Scott sped up, the smooth skin rocking in and out while Stiles ached to keep it in. He wanted to suck on it until Scott got hard again, until Scott couldn’t take it anymore. He loved the weight of it on his tongue, the feel of the skin in his mouth and the stretch of his lips. But his favorite was the sounds Scott made, the special way he said his name like an offering. 

Scott’s chest pressed against his face as he held him tightly, safely as small hiccupped moans escaped his bitten lips. Finally, he whispers out, “Stiles,” like a prayer, and came down his throat. Stiles was greedy with it, lapping at the tip and palming himself in his jeans. Scott was quiet for a moment, just petting his hair before he let himself slide out with a happy sigh. 

“You want to come, Stiles, huh?” Scott said lazily, coming down from his high as he slumped against him. Stiles moaned affirmatively, hurriedly ripping open his jeans and working himself in his hand brutally. His fingers worked around his head, playing with his slit. Scott grabbed it too and flicked his wrist as stiles panted. He started to tell Stiles how good he was, how perfect. How much he liked his mouth, how pretty his cock was. How much he loved him. 

Stiles came with a loud groan and Scott caught the sound with his mouth, licking and biting his way inside as Stiles came across their conjoined fingers. Stiles let Scott swirl his tongue around his mouth, let him crawl on top of him and drag their messy hands onto Stiles’ chest. 

“I love you, Stiles,” Scott said purposefully, and Stiles’ returning smile was bright and joyful. Scott understood him and want he needed, and he would give it to his best friend whenever Stiles wanted.

In many different way, in several different positions.


End file.
